The Journey Beyond
by Kit Kat 666
Summary: One day she just simply went to sleep...when she woke up she was in a place she had never imagined was real. Then she meets a certain Hanyou we all know and love...R & R!
1. Prologue

This is my second fan fic and I hope you guys enjoy it! R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

The Journey Beyond

Short Prologue

One night a 15 year old girl named Sakura Kururugi is getting ready for bed. She changes into her flannel pajamas, brushes her teeth and brushes her waist length brown hair and slips into bed. (Ya know, it's what every teenage girl would do before bed.) Sooner than you could say "Goodnight" she conked out. A few minutes later she was being sucked into her dream! She however didn't notice this. (Obviously!) A black hole materialized above her and she was whisked away. So quietly that no one would even notice she was gone…

I know it's a really really short prologue but bare with me ok?

R & R!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi people! I'm back with my next chapter! And don't worry it's a whole lot longer than the prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

The Journey Beyond

Chapter 1

The next morning she woke up in a field of flowers. "Huh? Where am I?" Sakura said to herself. Getting up she started to look around. "A forest? How the Hell did I get in a forest!" she said, angrily. Then she remembered last night…she had gone to bed and—she couldn't remember anything after that. Then she thought quickly "Huhh! Oh no! I left my window open last night! A serial killer could have come in and kidnapped me! He could be waiting behind a bush ready to kill me! AAAAHHHH!" she screamed right after that thought. "Oh wait a minute…if a serial killer wanted to kill me he would have done so right then. Huh…well if that's not the case then…HOW DID I GET HERE?" she yelled. "Well I guess I better go find someone who can tell me where I am. Just sitting here won't get me anywhere." She said to herself. She set off to find anyone who could help her.

A few HOURS, yes HOURS, later she heard people talking. "I could've sworn I heard someone" a man's voice said. "Or something…" a woman's voice said. " Who or what are they talkin' about?" Sakura whispered quietly to herself. Then out of nowhere a giant snake-like creature came out from behind the trees. "AAHH!" the man and woman screamed. Sakura did nothing but stand there in shock and not to mention scared to death. She watched in horror as the snak-like creature scooped the man and woman up with its tongue and start to chew. Then when it was done having an early dinner it turned its attention to Sakura. Sakura screamed and tried to run but smacked into a tree instead. "Oh no! I'm gonna die!...No…not here…not like this…"She picked a long and slender stick-yeah that's right a STICK!- and charged at the monster. "CHAAAAARRRGE!" she shouted. In proudness (is that even a word?) her eyes glowed gold and electricity shot out of her eyes and staright at the creatures head. The monster shrieked in pain and collapsed only to get back up and slither toward Sakura again. Then while she was huddled in a corner waiting for death to come she heard a teenage boy's voice,"WINDSCAR!" A flash of white waves traveled quickly toward the monster like an earthquake. The monster shrieked in pain one last time as it exploded in black smoke. "Whoa…" Sakura whispered to herself. "But…who did that?" she accidentally said out loud. Hearing her ask that the boy said "Me." "Oh!" Sakura jumped at the sudden answer and turned around. Sitting on a tree branch a teenage boy sat. From what Sakura could see from down on the ground he had long silver hair and wore strange red clothing. "What are you lookin' at?" the boy asked rudely and jumped down from the branch and walked toward Sakura. Now she got a better look at him. He had beautiful amber colored eyes, claws, fangs and…--dog ears? He was also bare footed. Sakura couldn't help but think how cute he was. "Hey! Why are you staring at me like that!" He said slightly blushing. Not realizing she was staring she started to blush too. "Oh! Sorry! My name's Sakura by the way. What's yours? "Mine? My name is none of your business!" he said rudely. "Oh…sorry." Sakura said sadly. "Well thank you for saving me. I'll leave now." The boy feeling sorry for once in his life said "Wait! Don't go!" Sakura slowly turned around and walked back to the boy. "I-I…I'm…sorry."he managed to say. "My name is InuYasha." "InuYasha…"Sakura said dreamily her head tilting. "Hey! There ya go again staring at me like that! Why do you do that?" InuYasha shouted. Sakura snapped out of it and said "Oh! I'm sorry. I've just never met a boy as handsome as you before…" she said falling back into her trance. InuYasha blushed and swiftly turned away so Sakura could see his face as red as a tomato. InuYasha then remembered 'That girls' eyes glowed and wounded that demon! What was that power?'

R & R please!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Here is the next chapter in **_The Journey Beyond_**! Sorry I'm adding them all at once but I just couldn't wait! Enjoy!

_**The Journey Beyond**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The two of them were headed for Kaede's village. After a few minutes of awkward silence Sakura was the first to speak. "InuYasha who's Kaede by the way?" "Kaede is an old hag who's always nagging me if you must know." InuYasha replied forcefully. "OK, OK. No need to get so pushy." Sakura said. "Sorry." InuYasha mumbled. Then out of nowhere a giant spider like creature appeared. "AAAAHHH!" Sakura shrieked as she hid behind InuYasha. But all InuYasha did was look at it with anger in his eyes. He pulled out his sword a.k.a. Tetusaiga and shouted "So, you've come for me again! Well you won't get away with what you've done! Prepare to die, Naraku!" And with that he charged at the spider a.k.a. Naraku. "Hey! INUYASHA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura screamed not knowing where to hide. "JUST STAY THERE! BUT WATCH YOURSELF! THIS ISN'T YOUR ORDINARY DEMON!" '_Stay here! Why? It's basically exposing myself! Is he crazy?' _Sakura thought. But she stayed where she stood still feeling completely exposed. InuYasha raised his Tetusaiga in the air just as Naraku was about to attack and shouted "BACKLASH WAVE!" A white wave pushed Naraku's attack back at him! But Naraku must've raised a barrier that deflected the Tetusaiga's attack right back at InuYasha. "InuYasha!" Sakura cried out. "Not so fast!" InuYasha said and tried to block it with the Tetusaiga. Naraku kept forcing it toward InuYasha. "Ngh! I can't hold it anymore! But I can't let go!" InuYasha said still holding on to the Tetusaiga for dear life. With one last forceful push, Naraku managed to land the blow. "INUYASHA!" Sakura screamed. InuYasha was now on the ground, charred and his clothes were battered. Naraku just laughed maniacally and said "I'll be back InuYasha." And he disappeared. Sakura rushed over to InuYasha. "InuYasha! Wake up!" she said shaking him. "Nnn…wha?..." InuYasha moaned and then remembering what happened sat straight up. "Ngh!" he moaned and clutched his ribs. "InuYasha lay back down or you'll open your wounds." Sakura said worriedly. "Don't worry. This is nothing." InuYasha said, twitching. "By the way…who was that?" Sakura asked. "Someone who killed the one I loved many years ago." InuYasha said angrily through gritted teeth.

---------------------------------------------------

There's another chapter in my story. I'll try to make them longer in the future trust me. Oh and in case some of you are wondering Kagome won't be in this story. I decided to remove her and place in one of my own made up character. Oh and the pretty purple button in the corner that says 'Review' is waiting for you to click on. Hehe

Oh did I forget the disclaimer? Naughty naughty me. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.


End file.
